


1X01 Pilot

by Killbothtwins



Series: Big Wolf on Campus Episode Tags [1]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, POV Outsider, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins





	1X01 Pilot

Heidi liked Becky, but she was  _ totally  _ a liar. She said that she'd seen  _ Tommy Dawkins  _ hanging out with her brother.  _ Tommy Dawkins.  _

 

That was totally not possible, because Tommy was cool. Merton wasn't. 

 

Becky had said that Tommy had said that Merton was his  _ friend.  _

 

_ Totally  _ not possible. 

 

But then Heidi had seen Tommy Dawkins ditch that totally pretty girl and run out after Merton at the back door of the Factory. 

 

That was  _ so  _ weird, especially when TnT returned, but not Merton or Tommy. When she'd gone out in curiosity after them, Merton had been grinning ear-to-ear at something. Then he'd run off after what Heidi recognized was the back of Tommy's Letterman jacket. 

 

Hmm. 

 

Maybe they were friends. 

 

Not like Heidi would tell Becky that she had been right.


End file.
